


don't worry

by adietxt



Series: ‘a softer world’ prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: "Nami-san," Sanji coos, nuzzling into her shoulder, "I love you."She wishes she could say that she's gotten used to this after three months of dating, but she can feel her face heat up, flushing deep red, betraying her. He continues to pepper kisses down her neck, and his lips are warm against her skin, leaving tingling sensations that feel bone deep, warming her all over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From [50 A Softer World Prompts](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/155287327552/50-a-softer-world-prompts):
>
>> I know your weakness. It's kisses. You are doomed. (Don't worry. We're all doomed eventually.)

"Nami- _san_ ," Sanji coos, nuzzling into her shoulder, "I love you."

She wishes she could say that she's gotten used to this after three months of dating, but she can feel her face heat up, flushing deep red, betraying her. He continues to pepper kisses down her neck, and his lips are warm against her skin, leaving tingling sensations that feel bone deep, warming her all over.

"Sanji-kun —" she wriggles from his grasp, trying to face him, because any more than this she thinks he heart is going to leap out of her throat.

Sanji simply tightens his grip, burying his head into her chest. "You love it."

It's ridiculous that one man can still pump up so much sap after all these years. It's even more ridiculous that she  _still_ falls for it.  _Every time_.

She's about to smack him in the head and runs away blushing. They are in public, after all — he'd argue that they're hidden in the middle of Nami's mikan grove, but the last time they started making out here, Zoro caught them and threatened to slice them apart for apparently being eyesores. Not that Nami is scared of Zoro by any means ( _ha_ , now  _that's_ a ridiculous thought), but Sanji's public displays of love  _do_ get to her somehow, and she doesn't like getting flustered in public.

She's about to wriggle out of his grasp because this is a losing battle she hasn't quite learned the trick to, except — well. Something comes up her mind. Except it never hurts to try.

 _Two can play the game_ , she thinks as she pulls his head up and lands a kiss on his lips.

Sanji freezes.

She can feel a smirk bleeding into her expression — finally. She lands a kiss, and another, and soon Sanji is the one whose face is bright red, and Nami revels in her victory as she lands another kiss on his bright red temple.


End file.
